


Love in a Greenhouse

by sheendav



Series: Scenes from the South Downs [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Experienced Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Inexperienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), Intimacy, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav
Summary: A moment of love and comfort is given to a frustrated Demon in his greenhouse.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Scenes from the South Downs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848463
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Love in a Greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Introduction to Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443305) by [sheendav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav). 



> A collection of one-offs from Crowley and Aziraphale's life in the South Downs, written in the same universe as 'Introduction to Touch' by the same author. It is not 100% necessary to read that story beforehand, but all of these little tales make more sense if you know the history of touch created for them in that original core story. The most important thing to know is that Aziraphale is deeply insecure about sex, touch and his body. By the time they get to the South Downs, the Angel's confidence is slowly building and these one-offs will show the growth of that confidence.

Crowley is in a terrible mood. 

He stands in the greenhouse, practically throwing his tools and misters back into their places on his weathered wood shelves. The orchids are not behaving, and he is absolutely furious with them. 

They are only two months away from the wedding, and the one piece of planning that Crowley has insisted he take on, miracle free, is growing orchids for centerpieces that will go on tables and hang from rafters in their reception tent. 

He's not sure why this is what he's chosen to fixate his energy on… but plants and the growing of them is just about the only thing he'd ever put any real care into, other than his Angel, before the great not-pocalypse occurred… setting into motion his new life with his fiancé Aziraphale.

The Angel cares about all the things he doesn't when it comes to a wedding. Actually, it's not so much that he doesn't care, but more that he doesn't mind. He's never been too terribly interested in weddings, but he's been very terribly interested in marrying Aziraphale for quite some time, and the Angel wants a very human celebration for a very human act between them.

And so, their cottage in the South Downs is full of wedding magazines with 10 ridiculous articles for every good idea, and the Angel combs through them for inspiration on everything from attire, to food to how to arrange the chairs for the guests at the ceremony. Crowley agrees to just about everything Aziraphale suggests not just to appease him, but because the Angel actually has surprisingly good taste when it comes to these matters. He might be old fashioned when it comes to many aspects of his life; clothes, books, décor… but he actually has a wonderful eye for the details of what will make this wedding feel 'right' for both of them. 

The Angel insists, "The greatest compliment we could ever receive my dear is 'Goodness, that wedding was so THEM… wasn't it'?". Crowley can't help but smile and allow a touch of warmth to bloom in his chest over his fiancé's sincerity. Crowley loves him so very very deeply and wants to contribute to the vision they are creating together, even if his input is limited… and so… he spends hours trying to grow perfect orchids for the centerpieces. He tries to grow a piece of Eden, to represent just how long he's loved his Angel of the Eastern Gate. 

In this exact moment, he is grumbling over a touch of soreness in his throat from the amount of shouting he'd done at the orchids for the last hour or so. In fact he is so focused on his grumbling and cleaning that he actually feels the Angel walk into the greenhouse before he hears him. He keeps himself turned away from Aziraphale so he can compose himself for his love before facing him. 

"Just a moment Angel… let me just put all this stuff away and I'll… Oh…" 

Aziraphale's impossibly warm and strong arms snake around the Demon's middle and gently pull him against a broad strong chest and the most perfect soft belly pushes into the small of Crowley's back like a divine puzzle piece. Crowley allows himself to be drawn into the embrace like a moth to a flame, instantly feeling tension start to slip away. 

"Is this alright my dear?" 

Intimacy between them has been a journey, and they learned early on that consent and checking in with each other was essential for that trust to build. While Crowley would take any touch from his Angel at any time, because he always takes the time to ask Aziraphale what is comfortable for him, the Angel cannot help but model the same care and attentiveness. Crowley doesn't mind. He loves the inexplicable tingles that course through him every time the Angel asks to touch him; he wouldn't trade them for anything. 

"Yesssssss…" 

He lets his hiss out as he relaxes further against his fiancé… in no rush to move beyond Aziraphale's lead. The Angel still has a great deal of anxiety about initiating touch beyond the casual, especially with Crowley facing away from him, so the heat he feels emanating off of the Angel is a wonderful and intoxicating surprise. 

"May I… um… let my hands roam a bit dear… you feel so tense… I could sense it at the house… please let me touch you love... let me help you feel better?" 

Crowley lets out a very undemonic whimper, shuddering a little as he nods and lets out some sound that the Angel blessedly takes as permission to move forward… and then the Demon completely loses himself to sensation…

Aziraphale's gentle hands are suddenly everywhere and never break contact. His palms coast all the way up the front of Crowley's chest, past his collarbones and soft fingertips brush against his throat. Crowley fails to hide a deep moan as the Angel begins to kiss and nibble on the sensitive nape of his neck, causing the Demon's back to erupt in tingles, and maybe even a midnight black scale or two as he gives in to the pleasure of the touch. The hands travel back down to untuck his black shirt from his trousers and then those divine hands are moving all over his stomach, ribs and pecs, skin to skin. The Angel traces his Demon's lines and planes; lightly scratching his sides and teasing his nipples, which makes Crowley's knees buckle slightly as the moans flow freely from his lips. 

The Angel is impossibly strong, and Crowley knows from experience that he can fully relax, let himself go nearly boneless and there's no chance Aziraphale will let him fall to the ground, though he does choose to help by bracing himself on the workbench in front of him. And it's a good thing he does, because the hands have started to travel lower down his waist, hips, thighs, around to his arse where they cannot help but give a cheeky squeeze and make the Demon yelp.

"FUCK! Angel… I don't know what I did to deserve this but please PLEASE don't stop… ohhh…"

"Well when you use naughty language like that I probably should stop you wicked thing…" 

There is only the sweetest of teasing in the Angel's voice and another yelp from the Demon as his arse is treated to a second slightly harder squeeze. Crowley is about to come up with a witty retort, when the hands on his arse move forward to gently frame his aching effort bulging against his fly, causing him to shudder and reflexively move his hips against his Angel's hands. 

As always, in all of these situations, Crowley forces his mind to check on Aziraphale and make completely sure that what is happening is wanted by both of them; that the Angel hasn't suddenly found himself in over his head and afraid to stop. 

"Angel… this feels so good, you have no idea… you're sure though… you don't…" 

The Angel answers with a gentle nip to the back of Crowley's neck and presses a palm gently against the Demon's aching cock, causing a delicious moan to bubble out of him. 

"I want you to relax my dear Crowley… I, um… If it's alright with you, would like to unzip you now and not leave here until you've had a lovely orgasm… if that sounds… well… good?" 

Crowley is sorry the Angel can't see his beaming grin. He can tell the Angel is just a little nervous, as he always is when they try something new, but doesn't sense the telltale tremble in the Angel's hands. Aziraphale doesn't usually like for them to not have eye contact in their intimate moments, but when the Angel is in control of the touch, he seems to have more confidence than he would the other way around. Crowley will try to stay vigilant and make sure Aziraphale doesn't get anxious in this situation, but thrilled he wants to try. 

"That sounds bloody unbelievable Angel mine… please go on… I do need to relax…" 

Before Crowley knows it, the Angel has unbuttoned his trousers, unzipped them, and taken his hard and leaking cock out of his underwear into a hand already miracled slick with their favorite oil for these activities. A steady rhythm starts and Crowley moans out in relief from the Angel's touch, settling into a steady climb towards his climax. 

"That's it dear Crowley, rest against me, I'll hold you up, you feel so so good my love… warm and strong. You're so clever and you're working so hard to make these flowers special for us… but I want you to remember that you are more special than anything in this greenhouse… you are what I will look at and enjoy the most on our wedding day… I love you…" 

Crowley looks down at the Angel's hand working him in a perfect practiced grip, and that image combined with Aziraphale's loving and reassuring words sends a cascading wave of pleasure through him. 

"I… ahhhhh… I love you too… ohhhh… Angel… Angel Angel Angel…" 

Aziraphale can clearly feel the tension building ready to snap in Crowley, and holds him tighter with his free hand against his chest, doubling the movements of his other hand to bring the Demon to his climax. 

Before he can fully give in, Crowley has a brief moment of guilt, as he often does when not pleasuring Aziraphale at the same time he's receiving pleasure from his love. 

"Angel you're… you're going to make me come… very VERY soon if you keep…" 

"That's rather the point dear boy… this is for you… you deserve pleasure. You don't only have to feel good as a result of making me feel good first. You deserve to relax after a long day… after a long year… decade… century… millennia… you deserve to feel this good any time Crowley. Please feel me love… can you?" 

Crowley can only moan in response. He does feel it. Not just the Angel's hands giving pleasure to his corporation, but Aziraphale's divine love radiating through him, he couldn't deny it if he tried. 

"Yes Angel… yes… yes… YES! OHHHH!"

Crowley's orgasm bursts from him like a firework… cascading sparks to every corner of his corporation and celestial makeup. He feels dizzy with it all and only vaguely aware of his legs giving out and being gently lowered into a soft seated position before losing himself entirely for a few moments. 

When the fog clears, and he's blinked a few times to come back to himself, he's sitting on the Angel's lap with those Angelic arms circling his middle, gently rocking him and peppering kisses to his cheek, neck and temple, just by his little snake tattoo. Aziraphale has miracled one of the comfy armchairs from his study into the greenhouse for them to sit on, and Crowley immediately brings his legs and feet up to curl into a ball on Aziraphale's lap as he continues to come down… a lovely buzz of pleasure still humming within him. 

"Thank you, Angel." 

"Oh sweet love… I could sense your tension all the way in the cottage, and I just needed to come out here and show you that you're more precious to me than any orchid. You know that, right?" 

"Yeah. I do. I just, you know… want to feel like I'm doing something special for our big day, you know?" 

"You are, my dear… you're marrying me… remember?" 

"You know what I mean Angel…" 

"I do sweet love. And I know they'll be the most glorious orchids since the creation once you're done. Just don't chide yourself, or them for that matter, too harshly along the way. Things need time to grow, yes?" 

Crowley lets out a sweet sigh, feeling like things have grown between him and his fiancé in just the last few minutes. 

"They do Angel… they do…" 

Crowley shuffles so he can bury his face in the Angel's neck and Aziraphale squeezes him more tightly. "Tea, water or wine my dear?" 

"Chilly afternoon like this…make it a cocoa Angel… but none of those mini marshmallows… and if it could be spiked with something…" 

Aziraphale rolls his eyes, chuckles and snaps his fingers. The perfect cup appears in the Demon's hands. They sip and snuggle, and as Crowley takes a moment to look at the orchids again, he can't help but notice that they look just a hair more vibrant than they did a few minutes ago.


End file.
